singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Riku
Riku is a teenage boy from Destiny Islands, now the Keybearer. He arrived in-game on date and currently lives in be decided. age: 15 origins: Kingdom Hearts, AU app link: '''App ahoy! '''hmd: HMD played by: Mega (Dork/Derp/whatever) contact: '''AIM - derpisms Email - megaflamehedge@gmail.com Setting To be added! The one in my app was crazy long, so I'm not sure if I want to use it. Personality TBA. I'll probably revise the one used in my app. Abilities & Weaknesses '''Strengths; Riku's greatest physical strength stems from his weapon, the Keyblade. It serves as a powerful weapon that can change form depending on the keychains equipped, allows him to use magic, and he can use it to perform a number of moves in battle. These include... Attack Abilities - Sonic Blade - Slash an enemy while rushing past. Select followup attack at right time for a combo. MP • Ars Arcanum - A formidable attack. After a combo, select followup attack again for a double combo. MP • Ragnarok - After aerial combo, select followup attack at right time to unleash Ragnarok. MP • Strike Raid - Hurl the Keyblade at an enemy. Select followup attack at right time for a combo. MP • Sliding Dash - Riku does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. • Vortex - Close the distance to nearby enemies with this powerful spinning attack. • Aerial Sweep - Leap at an airborne enemy and strike a mighty blow. • Slapshot - When facing more than one enemy, Riku swings his Keyblade with a large arc and finish it with a upward thrust. • Counterattack - Strike back after parrying an enemy blow. Successful counterattacks restore MP. • Blitz - Strike enemies ahead of you with a powerful finishing combo. • Zansetsuken - Riku holds Keyblade vertically reversed and strikes through enemy, very powerful finisher. • Ripple Drive - When several enemies surround Riku, this ability knocks them back. • Stun Impact - Sora strikes his Keyblade downwards, creating a small explosive sphere protecting him and stunning nearby enemies. In addition to combat moves, Riku can use the Keyblade to open and close any lock, other than magical seals like the one to Merlin's house. It can also seal Keyholes, protecting the hearts of worlds for good. Magic • Fira - Sends a large burst of flames flying towards his enemies. Works best with one target. MP • Blizzara - Sends multiple ice crystals towards foes. This may hit multiple enemies. MP • Thundaga - Summon a barrage of lightning bolts to strike down foes. MP • Aerora - Gusts of wind surround Riku, lessening the blows of enemy attacks. Enemies too close to him while he casts this may take damage as well. It lasts 18 seconds per use. MP • Cura - Standard healing spell. MP • Gravira - Traps enemies in a gravitational field for a few seconds, damaging them for the durration of the spell. • Stopra - Freezes enemies for a few seconds. MP He also possesses the ability to summon several Disney characters, but I'd like to keep this ability locked. Other than magic and Keyblade techniques, Riku's picked up a few more tricks on his journey. He can jump very high with the high jump ability, and thanks to his adventures in Neverland he can glide short distances. Granted, special abilities alone aren't Riku's only strengths. Because he's spent years sparring, he's got a decent amount of fighting experience. He's also fairly muscular for his age and pretty agile. He's not incredibly strong on his own, but it's said that he's taken on Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka three-to-one and still won. Likewise, he's usually the one to win races against Sora. So, by teenage standards, he's above average in terms of physical fitness. Mental/Emotional • When Riku has a goal in mind, he sticks to it. He's a very determined individual, and while there are times where he experiences self-doubt, he usually pulls through in the end. He'll also go to great lengths to achieve his goals, such as opening the door to his world to find freedom... even if that's not the greatest example. Regardless, he does take initiative where others might hesitate. • When it comes to his friends, Riku is very loyal.If they're ever in a pinch, he'll help them out, no questions asked. On the other hand, this is also a weakness, for reasons I'll explain below... • He's much more responsible than he used to be. If there's a threat out there, Riku's the sort to go after it, not just for the challenge, but for the safety of the world(s). • He's pretty clever, and he's nowhere near as naive as Sora. And due to his experiences, it's much tougher to manipulate him than a standard KH1 Riku. A clever turn of phrase won't do it, so standard villain deceit is generally out. Weaknesses; • Though Riku's a competent fighter and certainly strong, he's not without his weaknesses. First and foremost, he's still a teenage boy. True, he's muscular and quick on his feet, but he's also got a lot of growing to do. His small size can put him at a disadvantage when facing a larger foe, especially one with a lot of bulk. He can stand his ground better than Sora, but it still wouldn't be too hard to knock him around. • When Riku casts magic, he's left vulnerable for a brief moment. This leaves him open to counter attacks, even when he's healing-- at least until he picks up the Leaf Bracer ability. • On that note, Riku can only use so much magic until he's used up all his MP-- or magic points. In order to regain MP, he must use ethers/elixirs or land successful hits on his opponents. He can also restore MP by taking damage. • Though he's got pretty good stamina, it's entirely possible to wear Riku down. Even the greatest fighters have limits, and if a fight's drawn out long enough, he'll slow down sooner or later. • On a mental/emotional level, Riku's still very stubborn and doesn't always make the right choices. He can be a bit rash and rush into a situation without thinking it through, even if he does have good intentions. While this has improved since he left Destiny Islands, he still has slip ups, especially when angered. • Though he cares deeply for his friends, they're one of his greatest weaknesses. Mess with his friends, and it's easy to set him off, especially when it comes to Sora and Kairi. Moreover, he'd put aside his obligations as Keybearer for their sake, even if it meant hurting others in the process. Oh, he knows it's wrong, but in the end, he values them more than all the worlds. This is what eventually prompts him to leave the DTD wide open. • When Riku gets angry, he's far from rational. It's when he's ticked off or under stress that he makes a lot of poor choices. It's also pretty easy to anger him if you know what buttons to press. Aside from his friends, Riku's personal flaws and mistakes are two of his biggest triggers, and just mentioning his mistakes can set him off, depending on the conversation. Character Relationships TBA. Free Space TBA. See Also TBA.